Honey Dew
by Childoftime15
Summary: Yura goes into showbiz with keiichi Mizorogi as her manager. She doesn't realize that the glamour of her profession is sweeping her feet way with the help of the Mitani brothers, will she finally see the one who will always come to find her in the end?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello~ This is Childoftime once more... Oh man, I hope you guys don't kill me for making yet another fanfic without really finishing or even actually starting "Colors of Insanity." BUT! I do intend to, Akabane is just far to irresistible to_ _let go... xD 3 So yes, I have started another fanfic after reading Miki's Honey Hunt. I couldn't take it, how could she start to do the same thing to Keiichi as she did to Hatsumi's adoptive brother, who loved her unconditionally. (And ended up as a monk because of his unrequited love.) Ah... So here I am with this sad look for the future updates of Honey Hunt and watching Yura become closer and closer to the brothers while Keiichi (Sachou) is left behind to watch in misery. AND THAT IS WHERE HONEY DEW COMES IN! :DDD YAAAAY~_

_So, without further adieu, _**Honey Dew**._  
_

* * *

**Honey Dew**

"_Trust is like a small drop of dew, fragile and easily broken; but without it, nothing will ever grow...."_

The clouds were thick and dark. The forecast said there was to be heavy winds and icy rain throughout Tokyo, Japan. Keiichi Mozorogi waited in a long hallway with several white doors side by side on the wall facing him. Meteorite's top manager stood tall and confident with short chestnut hair and honey eyes reflected by glasses. Keiichi's umbrella hung in a closet near the entrance of the building currently holding the auditions for the new prime time drama, Night's flower. It was a television series dealing with a rock star, married, but in love with his manager who took care of and nourished him mentally throughout his whole career. Yura, Keiichi's newest talent, was to play the manager, Saki Kuto. That was if she got past this obstacle....

"Hello, my name is Yura Onozuka. Please judge me accordingly," Yura bowed low with respect and humility. After back-to-back interviews, Yura's timidness was beginning to melt away. Even so, she was still working on Udon Girl. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to juggle two different roles at once, two different Yura's in the same week besides herself. Could she do such a thing? Be the ambitious udon making daughter, the role of the secret lover of a rockstar if she passed the audition, and be Yura Onosuka? The young beginner's mind began to fill up with worry for the future.  
"Ah. Onozuka-san. Welcome. Please start off by reading from the top page of 23, line 4 of Night's Flower." One of three judges requested, gazing at her intently. Yura's heart was racing as well as her thoughts; she should be used to this by now! She should be able to breeze through any script as easily as Udon Girl at this point!  
"Ah, y-yes, of course!" Yura's eyes skimmed the page as she looked for the said line.  
"Naito... W-When will this end?" Yura winced, "No. I refuse to continue to hide in the dark corner for your amusement! I stayed a secret from your fans and your wife, all for you. And this is how you repay me? I love you, Naito and that is why I am leaving. We can't continue like this, it will destroy us both. I don't want to see you like that. I'm sorry." This was scene where Naito stops Saki from leaving the room and pulls her in to deep and powerful kiss. "N-Naito!" Then, on cue, Naito's wife walks in to find her love in the arms of another. Her character breaks away, "Rin?!" "I – I'm sorry..." Purposely, Yura trailed off.

"_Yura, I told you to go anywhere you want, but I didn't tell you to come home."_

"_Yura-san! W-wait, I'm sorry..."_

"_Don't Shinsuke-kun, she's a big girl now, don't pity her."_

"_Onozuka has a baby with his own mistress now too, so no one has time for you anymore."_

"_I'm sorry, Yura-san, I'm so sorry." _

"That is enough, Onozuka-san." The judge called her abruptly. Startled, Yura's head shot up. "Thank you for your time. We will call your manager to inform of your status in the audition."

Yura's throat was caught and her face became heated in embarrassment as she bowed once more. "T-thank you s-so much..." Her voice cracked and she knew she didn't get the part. Feeling like an ant, she walked away from the judges and out the double doors. Staring at her feet as she walked, she didn't notice Keiichi standing in the hall with his jacket hung over his arm.

What am I going to do...? This is the third one today I've been rejected in. How can I tell Shachou that I had failed again? I'M SO STUPID!  
Keiichi smiled upon the emerging of his talent, though his smile slowly faded when he saw his girl's eyes fighting back tears. She was staring holes into her new teal Chloe shoes he had purchased for her the day before. He knew this role had intimidated her. Even a dimwit couldn't miss the look of disappointment on her face

"How did it go, Yura-san?" Keiichi asked softly. Yura's fingers fidgeted and wove themselves together.  
"Ah... Well... You see, they said... They said that they would contact you about me when they came to a decision." She looked at her tall pillar of strength that had held her up this far and then let her chestnut eyes cave back down to her shoes. "B-but, I know I didn't get the part." Yura confessed.

"Yura, look at me," The stern command caused the girl's mirror-like eyes to face his corporate glasses, "That is not for you to decide." He said sharply. The jolt from his words struck through her in an unexpected and in a way, hurtful. Perhaps she had taken advantage of his usual kind words and he'd become tired of her whining? Was this the end of his rope?Keiichi took out a handkerchief from the inner pocket of his suit. He then brought it to the wet path trailing down her now rosy cheeks.

"However, Yura, you have the power to decide the verdict from the time you open the door to the time you close it. Do you understand, Yura-san?" His voice became a slow flowing river, soothing girl before him.

"You did your best, and that is all I require of you." Yura's manager pushed back the stray strands of hair back behind her ear, "But, Yura... your best will have to become better in the future. And it will, with experience." Keiichi declared as he whipped away another tear as it emerged, "I think we should call it a day. You're exhausted. We'll get some lunch and head home." He told her gently. The heavy-hearted girl nodded her head and followed his guiding steps like a lost puppy.  
In the car, the silence had thickened. Yura didn't like it; it was deafening.  
"

You know, we never got to celebrate for your role of the Udon commercial, as manager and talent." Keiichi's voice broke through the quiet air like a knife.  
"Eh...?" Yura was confused. Why was this brought up now? And out of thin air no less? Yura turned to look at him. "I suppose you're right, but where did that come from?"  
Mizorogi kept his eyes on the road. "I know somewhere we can go to eat, and truthfully, since that was your last audition for the day, it would be good for you to relax your mind now while you can. It will help take the edge off."

He dodged the question, Yura thought to herself. But she didn't say anything more on the matter except for a subtle nod. When they got to the restaurant, Yura's eyes widened; she wasn't expecting this! The place that Keiichi had taken them was the biggest and most refined dining establishment she had ever seen!

The neon sign read 'The Evening Rouse' as they neared. "Wha...? Shachou, this isn't it, is it?" Yura spoke as if the air had been knocked out of her. She couldn't believe it. The first thing that had popped into her mind after seeing their destination was her attire. She couldn't walk in there with her blue jeans, teal sweater, and matching teal shoes. She could already see woman and men walking in with blinding glittery dresses and handsome black suits, all the while linking arms and making small talk with their lovely dates.  
She felt so left out of the loop of surrounding affections as she sat in her manager's car, watching everyone so happy with someone else that it hurt. She felt like those young girls on Valentine's Day with nothing but their lonely selves buying candy and watching TV.

"Yura-san, did you hear me?"

Yura snapped her eyes up and turned her head away from the window to face Keiichi. "Ah, Shachou... I'm so sorry, I was... just thinking."  
Trailing off, her cheeks reddened with embarrassment for her mindlessness.  
"We don't have to go if you don't wish to, Yura-san. It was just an offer on my part, nothing more." Keiichi's gaze didn't turn to her as he parked the car, filtering all emotions from his voice.

"N-no, I'm grateful. And I'd love to go. It's just that…well, my clothes. I don't think I'm fit to be in such a place." She stuttered. He sighed, reaching behind her seat on the floor. There was a name brand bag that he often took when he shopped for her.

"W-wha-...?" she said, speechless. Red seemed to stain her heart shape face permanently these days. Yura watched as his hand reached in and pulled out a starry, midnight blue dress showing her the tops of it where the straps would wrap around her slender neck and how seductively low the cut would be. "Shachou…." She had become speechless. It was true that her manager seemed to be fond of Chloe, the most expensive and extravagant store nationwide, but this... this was just too much!  
"Shachou, I can't... I could never do this dress justice!" Yura refused,

"Do you doubt my judgment, Yura-san?" Keiichi Mozorogi removed his glasses and directly bore his caramel eyes into Yura Onozuka's dark ones. "No matter what you wear, Yura-san... I will always see only you. Continue to trust me." Yura relented and bowed her head whilst weeping silently with the sparkling dress pressed to her forehead covering her joyful tears.  
The sun was beginning to set now. Time had apparently had been lost while they had been conversing in Keiichi's car. The lunch off from before had since turned into dinner, instead. It had only taken moments for Yura to slip into the memorizing gown and emerge from the ladies bathroom. Despite her smallness, the fabric brought such beauty out of her by how it hung from around her neck, tightened around her curves, and then flowed freely to her ankles. From her creamy skin to her dark eyes and hair, she looked like a constellation that had fallen from the heavens themselves.

"Yura-san...." Mizorogi caressed her name as if his lips were his fingers; what have I done? Unknowingly, Keiichi Mizorogi had taken temptation out on a date.

* * *

_"A life in beauty... is a life taken for granted." _

The melody of high class society drifted almost invisibly above her head. Everything was so elegant and pristine that she had began to feel clumsy. When Yura had finally mustered up the courage to leave the woman's bathroom and show her face to her awaiting manager, her cheeks flared and her head was bowed as an involuntary reflex. She knew this dress wouldn't look right on her; she was too plain.

"Yura-san..." Looking up, she found his hand stretched out inviting her to his side, the gesture seemed enchanting, dream-like even. Unable to refuse, Yura gave him her hand and watched with an alarming self-consciousness as he placed her palm gently under his arm of his finely pressed black suit. He led her to the reservation booth and told the Maitre'd he had reserved a table for two that was waiting for him. The Maitre'd, whose name tag read Shinji Tsune, led them to a romantic table with a tall wax candle unlit in the center. The beautiful white table cloth draped off the sides of the round surface with tassels dangling.

"Shachou…." Yura could barely think, much less speak. Her mouth moved soundlessly, making her look ridiculously like a fish.

But why...?

His soft hand gently persuaded from the small of Yura's back to approach one of the two chairs, and pulled it back for her. Smiling, she sat down and allowed her manager to push in her chair and watch him sit down in the similar chair across the table. The same man from before reappeared and placed a towel over his shoulder and lit the candle as another came and poured white wine into Keiichi's glass, and to Yura's relief, poured water into hers. They left after agreeing to give the two a chance to look at their menus.

"Shachou…." Was that all she was capable of saying nowadays? Repeating a single word over and over again, as though there was an endless supply of the presence it brought?  
"Yes Yura-san?" His voice drifted towards her. It was unlike Q-ta's or Haruka's; it sounded deeper and wiser.

"Um... did you pick this place, before? At the door, you said you had reserved this table. Did you plan this evening?" Her words came out stumbling onto egg shells. She felt nervous asking him the question. But why was she nervous? It wasn't like his answer could hurt her. It was just a restaurant, right? He paused before answering "It wasn't exactly meditated upon, really. It was just a place that I had known my associates enjoyed and is reputable for attracting extremely talented producers." Keiichi took a sip of his cool wine and prepared himself for his next words. "In other words, Yura-san, coming here would not hurt your reputation. Though spite that being the case, tonight, I would not mind being Keiichi and not just your 'boss'."

Yura's eyes fell, as did her spirits. She should have known. His job was to help her accomplish her goal. This would be a great opportunity for her to be recognized by others, then why did her chest feel tight and her heart heavy? Even though the tactic was cleverly planned for her benefit, why was it that she was the one who felt the fool.

"Oh."

Oh...

Unawares to Yura, with her mind swirling as her painful eyes were casted down to her fiddling fingers, Keiichi Mizorogi, who was her manager and guiding light in the cruel and harsh world of showbiz, her senior by sixteen years, and a man who allowed his control to slip and let his eyes observe and darken with the adoration that he was only able to indulge within shadow. Closing his eyes, he ended his freedom, but apparently his body did not respond with his reasoning for his lips moved on it's own accord, making his tongue speak with hushed volume...

"I will always see only you, my little one."

* * *

_Thank you so much Luna Silvereyes~! Your editoral powers are ones to be recognized and to leave people in awe! *ubber glomp* Thanks you for putting up with my adnormal sense of puntuation and grammer... _ But as I've said before, You are the Mii to the Shigure. ^_^ I may be good with words, but it is the editor who suffers from a fun pranks on her expense in order to get those hungry readers to readin' our stuff. Poor Mii... *Shigure is a bad person xDDD But I love him.*_

_- Childoftime15  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Omg, I'm so sorry I've not updated this story in such a long time. T_T I've been lazy... I won't even try to make an excuse... Lol well here's the next chapter, I'm sorry it's kind of short but I will try to post the next one soon! D:

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_"And although beauty can be both wise and cleaver, still a butterfly do not see the web woven in order to still it's freedom."_

They ate in silence, the soft notes from the grand piano were the only bit of sound between the two of them. Yura looked up at the man before her, she couldn't think of how to describe how much he seemed to be apart of this atmosphere. It was like he was born to be in such luxury. Her eyes shied back down at her food for the hundredth time that night, feeling quite rude for staring again. "Is there something the matter with your food, Yura?" Keiichi asked, his smooth voice drifted effortlessly over all other noise. Yura looked up upon the sudden intrusion of his words, "ah! No, of course not... I was just lost in thought, I guess."

Everything that the young actress said were always like timid little mirrors of herself, so unlike her mother, so unlike her shachou. Keiichi smiled and his eyes softened, "oh? And what are these distracting thoughts?" His head tilted to left to rest it on his knuckles, with a laid back, common expression, was there nothing that he couldn't make look elegant?

"Shachou-" Keiichi sighed disappointedly, "Yura..." He spoke out before she could finish, reminding her of there earlier agreement. "I mean, K-Keiichi..." Yura stopped once more, only this time it was on her own. She felt her mind become fuzzy and her stomach flip with the lack of formality. Formality kept gaps from closing, it kept things comfortable. She felt like she had been thrown into the deep end of a pool and unable to touch the bottom.

"Yes?" Urging her to continue, Keiichi sipped his wine whilst waving down a nearby waitress for more. "Keiichi, thank you." His eyes widened, placing his glass back down on the table in utter confusion. "May I ask for what, Yura?" He asked, "everything. I don't know the real reason why you took me in when I had decided to abandon my mother, or why, spite not knowing me at the time, you were so kind to me and stood beside me when I needed you the most. And now, here I am... at such a wonderful place. All because of you." She would still be just the daughter of two famous people, and still would be a nobody. No matter how you were to look at it, he saved her. Regardless of how many times he might betray her in the future for her sake... Yura owed him everything she was able to offer, her time, dedication, and her success. It all belonged to Keiichi.

Keiichi simply watched her, and examined her every move and expression. He was just about speak when something in his left pant pocket began to vibrate, it was Yura's phone he had confiscated! Quickly, before it caught the girl's attention, he pressed a side button to silence the call. He knew who it was that was calling her, because he was the one of the few who didn't know she now had his company phone, it was always that _boy._ Keiichi had made it very clear to the young pop star that any contact with Yura was strictly reserved for the camera only. Whatever sort of scandal or "relationship" he wished to have with his actress to boost his popularity was fine, as long as it was just that, a gimmick. Now with his back turned on Q-ta, he was going to focus his time and energy on keeping Yura busy and her mind away from any thoughts of dating singers for a very long time.

Yura finally began to eat her food, spite her love for her native Japanese food, her Italian dish was quite good. Her mind began to go to other things, such as the people who go here... She wondered if Shachou went here often, the way he acted and how at ease he was, she would have to say very often. Yura swallowed softly as another assurance crossed her mind, _I wonder what kind of people he attends to restaurants with..._ Not that it really mattered to her, it was just that obviously curiosity had yet to kill her cat at home. Yura's smile slumped at her mind, "well that was a dumb thought." The girl whispered under her breathe, she didn't even have a cat.

Keiichi looked up at Yura with a confused look, "what was that, Yura-san?" He wasn't sure what she said, but for some reason he wanted to smile with mock humor. The said person jumped with surprise at being heard, apparently it was only for her ears. "Oh, nothing! Nothing at all... Just talking to myself." She started to laugh of her embarrassment and quickly switched the subject. "So, Keiichi-san... Do you come here a lot? You seem very familiar with this place." She casually asked, watching him stab at his salad a few times and then bringing it too his mouth. "Only on business, when I'm expected to join gatherings with my former talents and other producers." "I see, never for just pleasure? Just because you wanted to?" Keiichi stopped his raid upon his food and looked straight at her, "Only once." Just like that, he closed the door on that conversation.

She should have just nodded and smiled, excepting the possibility that perhaps her manager comes here frequently with another person... Another woman. It's not like she has anything to do with his life, besides what is she even thinking about, she has Q-ta! He loves her, and is kind to her, why would it matter to her who her Shachou is with? Still, maybe it's the thought of her having to share her manager's time with another, it's probably because Yura was so used to having him devote his time and effort to her and making her big that suddenly the realization of the fact that she Isn't the only one he buys clothes for and takes to dinner. Then it struck her, hard. How selfish was she, to think that she could monopolize him like that? Shaking her head, Yura continued eating, until she heard someone calling her name.

"Yura-san!" A boyish yelp came from behind the girl, a figure came bound towards the table. Yura turned around to see none other than Q-ta just a few feet from her table, she was all but shocked that he was even here. "Q-ta!" She didn't bother with getting up because he was by her chair in a matter of minutes, "what are you doing here? I thought you where off somewhere recording." Q-ta cracked a smile, "well, you would have known that I was back in town if you had answered your phone more often." He said accusingly, Yura began to feel a slight shiver down her neck as she knew the reason why didn't return his calls. She was forbidden to tell him, that and her Shachou had confiscated her phone. "Well, you see I-" "Yura has been unfortunately busy, she has hardly had any time for socializing. In fact it was incredibly rare that she had had time for a breather. This was one of those times." _And you ruined it... _His eyes seemed to had delivered the message quite well to the young boy, but in all his smug glory; just smiled and ignored it entirely.

Q-ta had been trying to get through to Yura for quite some time, he had in fact just come back from France from his recording session as well as his concert ha had there. He had hoped to invite her to this very place, but when he wasn't able to get her to answer his calls he had just decided to come anyways with his producer. The young singer had no idea he would end up seeing her here upon arrival. And with her manager no less... A stab of jealousy ran through him. "Well Yura, since your here, I wanted to ask, are you busy tomorrow?" He smiled handsomely waiting for her answer quite expecting a excited 'yes!' come from her beautiful lips.

Before Yura could even utter a word, Keiichi's voice interrupted with authority. "No. She is very busy tomorrow. As I have said before, she will have hardly any room in her schedule for distractions." Keiichi closed his eyes as he sipped his fine wine, knowing his words left a satisfactory blow to the bow. Q-ta's smile faded, leaving a frown in it's wake. So he was a distraction, was he? "And yet, here she is having enough free time to eat dinner with you?" The older man turned his gaze back to his food and spoke calmly, "I am her manager, and this was a gift to her for a job well done for the many interviews that was assigned to her for today." Q-ta knew that being her manager, he would arrange her time in anyway he saw fit, giving himself the upper hand, and giving Q-ta the worse hand possibly dealt. "Ah... I see." The boy spat bitterly, he then faced Yura once more, and smiled kindly towards her. "Well, until we can meat again, Yura, I hope you have good night." He then bent down and place a loving kiss on her cheek whilst weaving his fingers through her hair.

Keiichi watched the scene play out in front of him, gripping his knife and fork. _Well played, boy, well played. _His eyes narrowed and his jaw was clenched. Q-ta saw this and stood up once more and shot him a look that was the epitome of cockiness and left.

The evening ended shortly and the two headed home, Keiichi's mood and infinitely soured since Q-ta's unexpected presences. He brooded upon the situation the entire drive home, until a small voice broke through his thoughts. "Shachou... Are you alright?" Keiichi snapped out of his thoughts and faced Yura, seeing her eyes, and how they held concern for him lifted his spirits, and perhaps the hurt in his heart. He knew she cared for the impudent boy... Still, he held onto hope that perhaps, one day she would notice him, perhaps see him as a possible candidate for her heart.

Maybe... Just maybe...

"Yes, Yura, I'm fine. Thank you."


End file.
